


Cards

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson comes back. He isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards

"Sir, respectfully, can I speak freely?" Coulson asked as soon as the others had left the room and he was alone with Director Fury.

"You may."

Coulson took a deep breath before letting his emotions burst forth. "What were you thinking? Do you even know how long it took me to collect those? They were in prime condition! It would take me years to put that collection together again! And now that he's back its going to be even harder! I might not be able to find them all again!"

Fury was silent for a long moment, brows furrowed in thought. Finally it seemed to click, and he scowled. "Wait. Is this about your trading cards?"

"You got blood on them!" Coulson cried.

"You were dead!" Fury pointed out.

"You brought me back!" he shot back.

"The world was going to end!"

"It didn't!"

Finally Fury sighed and threw his hands up. "Whatever. Talk to Stark. I'm sure he can replace them for you. He can even get them signed." He stalked towards the door.

"If you're going to do something like that again, Sir, destroying something so valuable, I'd rather you just not bring me back," Coulson added.

"Noted."


End file.
